


A pile of Jschlatt angst

by inferno_ram



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Depression, Drowning, Fucked Up, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Lot's of trigger warnings, On the Run, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Serial Killers, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram
Summary: Y'all know my other book "a pile of bottom Jschlatt"? Well here's a pile of angst Schlatt.Please also know that this is mainly for venting and talking about trauma. Each page will have a different tw everytime.People who suffer from trauma can request but please understand that I can't do every request.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 36
Kudos: 147





	1. Prompts :)

**Author's Note:**

> please put trigger warnings as well :)  
> Ex: ⚠️ Drowning ⚠️  
> Also I won't do anything with kids (ex: Tubbo\Schlatt) bc that's just gross but I will do childhood trauma.

Hello everyone :)  
This book is about people who want to talk about their trauma. Here's how it's going to go:

Relationship [you don't have to have Schlatt in a relationship but still :) also please make it legal]: Jschlatt/someone

Prompt: 

Angst w/happy end or Angst w/ no happy end:

Please understand that I can't do every request and sometimes I will write my own trauma :)

I hope everyone has a nice day and that you are loved by many 💕


	2. Last thing Schlatt remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for "Hello". I hope you like it :)
> 
> The last thing Schlatt remembered was him at a party and drinking something weird. The drink had made him dizzy and it was somewhat hard to walk.  
> The next thing he knows is that he woke up in some else's bed. 
> 
> Tw: Sexual assault, implied slurs, blaming a victim, un-intentional self-harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it short or not what you expected. :(

The last thing Schlatt remembered was him at a party and drinking something weird. The drink had made him dizzy and it was somewhat hard to walk.  
Someone offered to help him then bam. Blacked out. He awoke in a bed. Some else's bed. He had pain down there and back pain. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. 

Looking at himself in the mirror and saw hickeys, bit marks and bruising. He rushed out of the bathroom, grabbed his clothes, put on his boxers, found his phone and tried his best to call Wilbur, he was shaking and trying his best not to cry.  
The phone finally picked up and he was outside without his shoes. It was snowing and freezing.

"W-Wilbur?" Schlatt couldn't hold back anymore, he started to sob.  
"Schlatt? W-what's wrong?" Wilbur could hear the fear in the ram's voice and jumped out of bed.  
"I-I need you to pick me up. Oh God-" It's so cold and he still felt the effects of the drugs. 

"O-Okay- where are you?" He could hear Wilbur rummaging through his stuff.  
" I…. I don't know…." Schlatt honestly didn't know.  
"Alright. I'm already in the car. Just-just describe what it looks like, I'm pretty sure I'm close to you."

Schlatt was sceptical about that statement but he was too scared to doubt it. 

After waiting for what felt like hours Wilbur finally showed up.  
Schlatt didn't waste any time getting in the car.  
The ride was silent and then Wilbur finally spoke up  
"What... what happened to you?"  
"I- I honestly don't know."  
"We need to go to the police."  
"No we don't-"  
"YOU WERE DRUGGED SCHLATT!"  
Schlatt was shocked. He couldn't believe this. The car stopped and Wilbur looked at Schlatt.

"I- I'm sorry Schlatt….. It's just…. I feel bad for you and I want you to have justice!" Wilbur put his hand on Schlatt's.

Schlatt finally agreed and they drove to the nearest police station and they walked inside.

A few hours later and Schlatt told the police what happened and they shot him down immediately.  
They told him that it was his fault for not being careful or that due to him being under the influence he was an easy target. He felt sick. He couldn't believe it. He got up, grabbed Wilbur and left.  
"Schlatt- what's going on?!"  
He dragged the taller one to the car. "I can't do this Soot. I want to go home."  
"Okay. Let's get you home then man."

When he got home Wilbur stayed to help around and Schlatt turned on the shower. It was hot and the pressure was hard. Schlatt felt dirty and awful, he scrubbed so hard that his nails ended up going threw the surface of his skin and blood soon started to go down his arms.

Over the course of the week he lost a couple of friends because he refused to talk about it.  
He honestly didn't care at first but then his story got leaked and people started to text him and tell him that he's so strong, some text him saying that they felt bad. Then there were the others. The ones that blame people. The people who make everything worse. He took a break from everything. Stopped talking to a good chunk of his friends. And the ones that he did talked to? Well… he stopped talking to them too.  
He was called slurs. So many slurs. He hated it. He was being misgender and being made fun of…….....

He laid in bed and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-800-656-4674  
> Is the national sexual assault hotline.  
> My comments are all ways open if you want to talk. :)


	3. Dadschlatt is sad :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need to talk, Schlatt." 
> 
> Well that wasn't good.  
> " I want to talk about your relationship with Tubbo."  
> That caught Schlatt off guard.  
> " What do you mean?"
> 
> Cw: suicidal thoughts (It doesn't go into detail but still ☹️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not being active 😭 school be kicking my ass 😭  
> The smut will be next update.

Schlatt had just gotten back from a "business meeting" and put his keys down on the kitchen island. He pulled out his phone and saw that Philza had texted him.

"We need to talk, Schlatt." 

Well that wasn't good. He started to text back but ended up hearing a knock on his front door.  
He walked over to the door,phone still in hand, and opened it to see Phil.   
"Schlatt-" 

"Hey man, I just saw your text. Come in so we can talk." Schlatt stepped aside so that the other male could come in.  
The blond man walked into the house and went into the living room. Schlatt shut the door and followed behind Phil.

They were both sitting on the couch.  
"Would you like a drink Phil? I got water, soda, beer, whiskey and uhh…… water again-" he chuckled

" I want to talk about your relationship with Tubbo."  
That caught Schlatt off guard.  
" What do you mean?"  
Philza had taken a deep breath

"Schlatt, Tubbo has been staying at my house anytime he can. He tells Tommy that you're never there. He comes to me for his problems, of which I honestly don't mind but you're his father!"

Schlatt didn't know any of that. He was in shock and now he felt like he failed Tubbo as a father.  
"Please talk to him, Schlatt. You both should talk about things." Phil got up and left.

Hours passed and Tubbo hadn't come home.  
Schlatt had made soup for dinner and put a plate out for him. Schlatt honestly couldn't bring himself to eat.  
Was he really not paying much attention to Tubbo? Was he a bad father? He should just disappear. He shouldn't be here. This is his fault. He got up so that he could clear his mind.

When he got up, he heard the door open. It was Tubbo. Tubbo had put his bag down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dad."  
"Hey, Tubbo. I made soup if you're hungry."

"Alright." He walked to the fridge and got a drink.

Schlatt watched him walk out of the room and leave.  
He didn't want to start anything. So he let it be for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else have battery acid drink? It's really good and I'll put what you need:
> 
> Gatorade  
> Monsters  
> Baby bottle power  
> Sour stuff  
> Gel based syrup

**Author's Note:**

> (Update:I'm not sure who's going to read this but I'm going to have comment moderator on for now bc I have a lot of request)


End file.
